Appreciation
by Light Winchester
Summary: La vida sin dudas da muchas vueltas, y Lyon Vastia no podría estar más agradecido por ello. ―Este fic corresponde a la celebración de cumpleaños de nuestra querida Tia Chachos―


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. De pertenecerme a mi, el Lyredy sería canon.

 **Advertencias:** Como es costumbre en mis fics, debo confesar que no es lo que probablemente se espere de el. Planeé romance, pero creo tener un modo quizá no convencional de plantearlo a veces. No me sentía lista para narrar una historia Lyredy aún, así que opté por centrarme en lo que supongo resultó una reflexión. Me hago totalmente responsable de las incoherencias y carencias de esta viñeta, y dejo constancia de mi inconformidad respecto a lo "forzoso" que he sentido su desarrollo en algunos aspectos. Lo siento, la idea se hacía mejor en mi mente xD

 **Notas de autora:** Tía Chachos, Chachitos, engendro de Satán(? Feliz cumpleaños, mucha felicidad y tacos para ti xD  
Bueno, he aquí mi obsequio: Un intento de Lyredy. Si leíste la advertencia, estas advertida de lo que posiblemente vayas a encontrarte. Sabes que soy bien mamona con lo de IC, así que no me sentí lista para desarrollar una historia sobre ellos dos en este momento; así que decidí plantear a modo de reflexión mi justificación de este hermosísimo crack.  
No me salió como esperaba, pero creo que se entiende al fin y al cabo xD ¡Espero te guste! o al menos no lo odies(?

.

.

 **Obsequio de Cumpleaños: Tía Chachos.**

―Lyredy para el pueblo(?―

 **Appreciation.**

 _._

 _._

 _"Si tienes amor en tu vida, entonces debes seguir viviendo"._

 _._

La vida da vueltas, de eso era testigo.

Años atrás había sido poseedor de una única y muy específica ambición, superar a su maestra, convertirse en su orgullo y alguien digno de ser llamado su aprendiz. Un niño pequeño con grandes metas, rebosante de confianza; cuya vida había conocido la desgracia pero no había perdido su voluntad.

La vida no siempre es justa, es otra conclusión a la que ha llegado. La tragedia no pide permisos, y arrasa con todo a su paso si así le apetece.

Recuerda esa noche con total y angustiante claridad, recuerda los gritos, las viviendas en llamas, _el temor_. Recuerda sobretodo la desesperación, la pérdida de un ser querido y la despedida amarga de otro.

¿Para qué seguir viviendo? Recuerda habérselo cuestionado. Todo perdió sentido aquella noche, cuando la vida le arrebató su razón de ser; ya no tenía metas, y una vez más se encontraba solo ―con un presente mutilado y un futuro dudoso―.

Se sintió pequeño en aquel entonces, y se siente patético al recordar sus apresuradas ―y desesperadas― elecciones. Su antiguo ser sumido en la desesperanza, en la angustiante búsqueda del mínimo indicio de estabilidad, se aferró a aspiraciones vacías, apenas justificadas por su insaciable deseo ―y necesidad― de encontrar un sustento a su existencia. _Una razón de existir._

Una sonrisa casi divertida se forma en sus labios, pues recuerda lo necio que llegó a ser.

Si la vida golpea con fuerza, el puño de Gray debió golpearlo más fuerte para obligarlo a reaccionar.

Y jamás en esta vida estará más agradecido por algo, que por eso.

Le agradece a él, y le agradece a Fairy Tail rescatarlo en esa isla; disipar las nubes de codicia que nublaban su visión, y derretir la coraza de soberbia con la que había recubierto su lastimado corazón.

Ese día volvió a sentir, y a hacerlo con libertad. Rompió las cadenas que lo apresaban al pasado impidiéndole continuar, y dejó sembrar por primera vez en mucho tiempo la esperanza de un futuro distinto.

Fairy Tail le dio el indicio, él podía obtener algo más, é _l deseaba algo más_. Un Gremio, un lugar al cual pertenecer, compañeros a quienes proteger y respetar, un espacio donde hacer valer todas las enseñanzas que había decidido ignorar luego de la partida de su maestra.

Lamia Scale los recibió ―a él y a sus compañeros―, y se instaló en su pecho como la marca que con orgullo luce. Un lugar al cual llamar hogar, y a donde siempre podría regresar.

No estaba deseoso de expresarlo, pero le sería eternamente grato al menor de los aprendices de Ur ―su hermano― por recordarle el valor de los lazos.

Su sonrisa se ensancha en sus labios, y niega levemente.

¿Entenderá Gray lo importante que es para él? Seguramente sí. El moreno puede ser un idiota, siempre lo será para él, pero es también poseedor de un gran corazón.

Años atrás, creyó haber renunciado al amor de su vida en pos de su felicidad junto al hombre que ella realmente amaba, y más importante aún, que la amaba más que a su propia vida ―porque había renunciado a ella para salvarla―.

Juvia Loxar logró lo que ninguna mujer ―hasta aquel entonces― había logrado jamás. Robó su corazón al primer instante en posó sus ojos en sus enormes orbes zafiros, y sin embargo él jamás logró hacerse paso en el suyo. Una parte de él no quiso verlo, pero lo entendió al momento en el que aquel primer y fatídico ataque hizo contacto con el cuerpo de su hermano.

Recordó otra importante lección ese día, y es que por amor las personas son capaces de sacrificar sus propias vidas. Así lo hizo Ur por ellos, así lo hizo Gray por Juvia.

Bendita Ultear por su sacrificio, del cual no supo sino hasta años después. No importó realmente en aquel entonces, lo creyó únicamente un sueño, de los más oscuros y aterradores que alguna vez experimentó, pero lo agradece ahora, y perdona a la mujer que un día tan vilmente lo utilizó.

Porque ella salvó a un miembro de su familia, y finalmente enmendó sus pecados.

Comprendió lo superfluo de sus emociones por la maga de agua en aquel momento, y se sintió gustoso de renunciar a una felicidad que jamás le fue destinada. Porque su felicidad quizá no estaba realmente con ella, pero la de ella si con Gray, así como la del moreno junto a ella.

Ese día forjó otra meta en su vida, encontrar a alguien que lo viera del mismo modo en que Juvia lo hacía con el Fullbuster, alguien a quien amar con tan admirable intensidad.

Y finalmente la encontró.

Su mirada se posa sobre los rosáceos cabellos esparcidos sobre la almohada, y extiende su mano hasta alcanzar un ondulado mechón. Juguetea con el de manera inconsciente, y se dedica admirar el delicado respirar de la fémina a quien pertenecen.

La vida da vueltas, jamás se cansará de repetirlo.

Jamás esperó encontrar el amor en aquella persona, siquiera puede mentir alguna vez haberla tomado en cuenta con anterioridad.

Una desconocida, la compañera de una maga a quien la vida le había llevado alguna vez a conocer, nada más. Eso se supone que era.

No recuerda el momento preciso en el que todo cambió, quizá durante un encuentro casual en sus visitas a aquellos dos, donde Juvia había insistido en hacerlos socializar.

 _Juvia._ Más que nunca cree tenerle demasiado que agradecer.

La mujer responsable de sembrar la semilla que crecería hasta formar esta increíble persona junto a él. Curioso es de hecho, como la mujer que alguna vez creyó amar, una de las personas que le enseñó lo que realmente implicaba el poder de los sentimientos, era quien se lo había enseñado a Meredy también.

Su Meredy.

Se siente increíble el poder llamarla así. Alguien que es tan suyo como él lo es de ella.

Una persona en quien finalmente puede volcar todo el cariño que desconocía llevar guardado, y en quien puede confiar ciegamente. Esa es Meredy.

Alguien que al igual que si mismo ha sabido enfrentar soledades y tristezas, así como el pasaje nefasto por la oscuridad. Ella comprende sus errores, y no niega los suyos propios por vergüenza o temor. Ella es valiente, y comparte su mismo deseo de compensar al mundo por su inadecuado actuar pasado.

Él la admira, y le agradece, porque ha sido capaz de colarse tan profundo como nadie jamás pudo, suavizando las culpas y temores que él solo se había limitado a ocultar, remplazándolos con sonrisas aniñadas y el deseo de una vida junto a ella ―porque esa es su nueva ambición―.

Su sustento, su razón de existir.

Un suspiro resuena a su lado, y se encuentra con la grata visión de dos perlados orbes verdes observando en su dirección.

Sonríe, porque ella lo está haciendo también, con esa esencia infantil que a pesar de los años jamás pareciera perder.

― ¿En qué piensas? ―cuestiona ella con voz adormilada, dejando caer su rostro sobre la almohada.

―En nada en particular ―miente, y ella lo sabe pues levanta su rostro para observarlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

―Mentiroso ―recrimina, pero le muestra su lengua confirmando una broma.

El albino forma una mueca divertida, ella jamás lo presiona, siempre respeta cuando él no parece desear hablar. Se deja caer con delicadeza a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos y atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el suyo, besando su frente.

―Lyon, ¿qué hora es? ―cuestiona acurrucándose junto a su cuello, claro indicio de que no le importa en realidad, pues la conoce y sabe que desea continuar durmiendo.

―Temprano ―responde―. aun nos restan un par de horas para continuar así.

La pelirrosa suelta una pequeña risilla, y aleja su rostro para observar al albino, quien descansa aun con la mueca en sus labios.

― ¿Así cómo? ―cuestiona curiosa, y él vuelve a estrecharla en sus brazos en respuesta.

―Juntos ―contesta con naturalidad. Ella vuelve a reír, pero lo rodea con sus pequeños brazos.

―Siempre estamos juntos, Lyon.

Él ríe, una risa sincera y desvergonzada que solo en su presencia es incapaz de contener.

―Pues así me gusta ―admite galante, y se sorprende al sentir como dos suaves labios depositan un rápido y hasta tímido beso sobre los suyos.

―A mi igual ―es la respuesta que recibe al abrir sus ojos, y se dice a si mismo que ninguna cámara será capaz de registrar con mejor precisión que su propia mente la hermosa imagen frente a él. El rostro sonriente y sonrojado de la chica que ama, y que para su eterna sorpresa, lo ama de vuelta.

La vida sin dudas da muchas vueltas, y Lyon Vastia no podría estar más agradecido por ello.

.

.

―1.449―

 **~Gracias por leer~**


End file.
